


Forgotten Ones

by Automne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automne/pseuds/Automne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi is now a twenty-three years old man, working two part time jobs, and studying to become a high school PE teacher. He doesn't have many contacts with his former high school friends, but true to himself, he doesn't let it affect him.</p><p>On the other side, Kuroko's an assistant at a kindergarden and works multiple part time jobs as well. He hasn't seen Kiyoshi in five years, and that's fine by him.</p><p>Their one link? Matsuo Hana, an old lady that Kiyoshi visits once a week for extra money, and who happens to be Kurokos' grandmother. The three of them meet at her place, and it's the start of a new friendship for Kuroko and Kiyoshi. </p><p>Will eventually lead to KiyoKuro, because rare pairs for the win. More characters will appear, as well as more relationships, but the main focus will remain on Kiyoshi and Kurokos' developping relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm a very irregular writer, and this is my first multi-chapter in a while. I felt like writting for a rare ship for once, since I'm mostly focused on MuraMuro. As stated in the summary, more relationships are to come, but the main will still be KiyoKuro.

   It was fall already. The ground was still slippery from the morning rains, small puddles of dirty water and mud forming on the kids' playground, which for once was almost empty. As a result, the neighborhood was far more quiet than usual; anyone who dared to go out by this weather would hurry to a safe and warm place, the heavy clouds threatening to disintegrate in millions of water droplets and soak the city once again. The inhabitants missed the sun and wished for thick coats of snow already, instead of this wet and grey in between.

Snuggling further in his scarf, Kiyoshi quickened his pace, the sole of shoes sliding across the ground in an annoying high pitched sound. However, true to himself, the tall man didn't let the moisture and cold, harsh wind get to him, instead smiling at the knowledge that soon, he would be holding a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands and pleasantly conversing with the old lady he had been visiting for the last two months. While she still had all her head, the eighty years old womans' body wasn't at it's full capacity anymore; that's why, for a low price, Kiyoshi would once a week to tidy up the small appartement, do the dishes, water the plants and keep her company. Of course, the young man would've made it for free if he had the opportunity, but he couldn't deny that a bit of extra money was always welcome, especially when he had bills to pay as well as the university. Balancing two part time jobs and his studies wasn't an easy task, but he couldn't even begin to imagine abandonning those weekly visits he enjoyed so much. 

Kiyoshi finally arrived at the familiar location, fishing the keys out of his pockets. Opening the door proved to be harder than usual as his fingers were numb from the cold, but he refused to let it get to him and after a few seconds of struggling managed to twisted the small metal item in the lock. A surge of warm air welcomed him and he hurried inside, quickly closing the door behind him to prevent the freezing from following him. He then shook arms and legs to let the blood flow freely in his veins, which caused an irritating itchy sensation all over his skin. Just like any discomfort Kiyoshi ever experienced, he ignored it and jogged up the stairs, stopping on the second floor and walking down the hall to the number 209. He knew he didn't have to annonce himself, something Matsuo-san had insisted on multiple times; his possession of the keys was a proof of her trust. 

This time, he didn't have any problem unlocking the door and made his way inside the cheap appartement, a large smile on his face. It already smelled of jasmine tea, a scent he had learnt associated with the place as it was the residents' favourite. Taking off shoes, coat and scarf and moved on to the living room, easily spotting his client sitting by the kotatsu. She gave him a warm smile, her small eyes almost disappearing behing her wrinkles. Kiyoshi couldn't help but find her beautiful when she seemed so happy and satisfied, which was rarely the case.

\- Matsuo-san, he greeted, bowing down slightly. A small chuckle left her lips and a shaky hand waved him off.

\- I already told you to call me Hana, she argued, a teasing ton in her voice.

\- Sorry Hana-san.

Still beaming at the older woman, Kiyoshi got closer and sat next to her, a sigh of content escaping his lips as he placed his legs under the kotatsu. The heat was almost too much for comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to move even with the burning sensation on his thighs. The lack of tea in Matsuos' hands was confusing, as he could clearly smell it. Even if she had finished it the cup should still be here, which meant it hadn't be done yet. But being his usual carefree self, Kiyoshi decided to not pay it too much thought. 

\- You're just in time, Matsuo annonced as he was about to start a conversation. Kiyoshi arched a curious brow as the elder turned her head toward the kitchen, a soft and loving smile on her lips, one he had only seen her wear when looking at pictures of her deceased husband. While Kiyoshi was glad to witness such happiness, he was a little worried that she might be seeing ghosts. At her advanced age, it wouldn't be all that surprising.

-The tea is ready, a voice annonced, clearly coming from the kitchen. It was oddly familiar, but Kiyoshi couldn't put a name nor a face on it and could only furrow his brows. Never before had he encountered anyone at Matsuos' house, and from what he understood even outside of his own visits nobody ever came, which explained her eagerness to spend time with him each week. Instictively turning his head toward the kitchen door, he took in the stranger. Of average height although a bit on the small side, he was of pale complexion and had an interesting hair colour, a pale teal. Their eyes met, and Kiyoshi blinked in surprise.

\- Kuroko?, he exclaimed, mouth agape. Matsuo was visibly at a loss, not having expected the two boys to know eachother.

\- Have you met before?, she wondered, looking at Kuroko for an answer. The boy smiled slightly, before setting the tea on the table, remaining standing. 

\- Kiyoshi-san and I used to go to the same highschool, he explained, looking back at Kiyoshi. We haven't seen eachother in years, he added. Would you like some tea as well? There is enough for the three of us, we just need an extra cup. 

Kiyoshi gave a vigorous nod, feeling something fluttering in his chest. It had been a long time since he had seen any of his high school friends; he was still in touch with Hyuuga and Riko, but the only one he would still physically meet up with was Izuki. However, Kiyoshi didn't go to the boys' house as often as he used, considering he wasn't on such good terms with his friends younger sister, whom he had refused to date because of the age difference. She didn't exactly hold a grudge against him, but both were still aware of her attraction to him and it made their interractions awkward.

Kuroko came back with an additional cup and joined them under the kotatsu, before serving the tea equally in each cup. It was extremely hot, making it hard for Kiyoshi to hold the cup properly while Kuroko and Matsuo were still drinking the burning beverage. Besides, Kiyoshi was too excited and restless to drink as peacefully as they were. A million questions were floating around in his mind, and he was dying to get some answers.

\- What're you doing here Kuroko?, he finally asked, unable to keep it in any longer. The teal-haired man slowly laid down his cup, before giving a small smile to Kiyoshi, the same smile he had back in high school.

\- He is my grandson, Matsuo explained before her relative could, smiling fondly at the smaller male. 

\- I heard you come every week Kiyoshi-san. I'm glad it's you and am very grateful, Kuroko stated while giving a small bow. Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, grinning widely.

\- No need to thank me! Hana-san is very pleasant to be around, he replied, chuckling.

\- Oh stop it you, Matsuo giggled, hiding her laugh behing a small, febrile hand. However, it soon turned into a cough and Kurokos' expression turned worried as he reached for his grandmother, a soothing hand on her back as she hold her hands close to her heart. She managed to control the coughs and regained a regular breathing after a few moments.

\- Are you alright?, Kiyoshi inquired, while Kuroko kept on caressing her back. The old woman gave a reassuring smile, also her eyes were slightly teary from the violence of what had just shook her fragile body. 

\- I'm fine, don't worry, she said while waving them off. It wasn't convincing but both boys knew that she was too stubborn to admit something was wrong with her.

\- How did you both come to know eachother?, Matsuo inquired to change the subject.

\- We played on the same basketball team, Kuroko explained with a sigh, giving in. There was no point in arguing anyway.

-Oh, was he the boy you talked to me about? The one in your class?

Kurokos' expression saddened for a second, but Kiyoshi didn't fail to notice the change. He was also concious of who Matsuo was talking about, which made him all the more curious. After graduating, he hadn't stayed in contact with the underclassmen that much. He had no knowledge of what the basketball club had become, as shortly after graduating he had had to move out of his grandparents house and had led a rather busy life. Now that he finally had a bit of freetime, he had long lost sight of his ex-teammates.

\- No, Kuroko finally answered, taking a sip from his tea. The gesture reminded Kiyoshi to drink his own tea before it went cold.

\- That's right! What happened to Kagami? How is he doing?, Kiyoshi asked gleefully. Kurokos' hands clutched slightly around his cup before relaxing.

\- He got noticed by sponsors and he's now training in America, Kuroko confessed, seemingly looking at Kiyoshi but his eyes were staring blankly right behind the man, unfocused. I haven't talked to him in a few months, he's really busy.

\- Is that so..., his grandmother deplored, eyes dropping to the table.

\- It was his dream, so I'm really happy for him, Kuroko added with a warm smile. I heard Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun were also taken by different sponsors, as well as Kise-kun. I'm not sure about Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun decided to take after his fathers' company. I haven't seen them play in matches yet, but I know that soon they'll be on TV.

\- They're just that good uh...

Kiyoshi stared down at his tea, observing his relfexion in it. He hadn't play in a long time, and even though his condition didn't allow him to play at his best like had done during his second year of high school, he was still a great player. He just hadn't found the time nor the people to play with, and he missed it greatly. 

\- But what about you Kuroko?, Kiyoshi blurted out in hopes of changing the conversation. How have you been since my graduation?

\- I've been doing fine, the man answered with a relieved smile. He was obviously glad that they weren't dwelling on the subject of his past friends more than necessary. I've been working at a kindergarden as an assistant, and I have a part time job at a pet store. It's enough to rent an appartement on the outskirt of Tokyo, about two hours from here.

\- He's really good with children, Matsuo commented. I wonder why you still haven't found yourself a nice girl to settle with. 

\- I've been too busy for dating. Besides, I'm still young, Kuroko contered, unfazed by his grandmothers' teasing. In time, I'll find someone, I promise.

\- What about you Teppei? I'm sure you have a cute girl you can call yours!

\- Ah, sorry to disappoint, he chuckled. Like Kuroko, I've had quite a lot of work; I want to follow my studies to become a sport coach. I also work part time at a bar and part time at a flower shop, so I haven't had much time to myself...

\- What a shame, Matsuo deplored, raising a hand to her cheek. With that smile, I'm sure you'll find yourself a girlfriend in no time!

\- Thank you Hana-san~

He brought his cup of tea to his lips, but it was cold already and bitter on his tongue. He laid it down quickly, grimacing. Instead, he checked the time, realizing he had been here for half an hour already, when he was only allowed an hour and he hadn't began cleaning up yet.

\- I'm sorry, he excused himself as he got up, already missing the warmth of the kotatsu. I've been around all this time and I haven't done my job yet!

\- It's okay, Tetsuya took care of everything already, Matsuo annonced. Kiyoshi turned to Kuroko for comfirmation, who gave him a small nod and a smile in return. 

\- I've been here for a few hours, the younger man informed.

\- Oh, but maybe you had somewhere to be?, Matsuo realized. If that's the case, I'm sorry to have kept you here when there wasn't anything to do!

\- It's quite alright, I was happy to be around!, Kiyoshi assured. But I have to go now, as it's getting late already. Thank you for the tea, Hana-san!

He then turned to Kuroko, who was still sitted and staring at him expectently.

\- It was good seeing you again Kuroko, we should meet up again. How about you give me your number? It'll be easier that way!

\- Yes, it'll be great, Kuroko replied, the corner of his lips slightly turned up. 

After they had exchanged numbers and Kiyoshi had properly said goodbye, the taller male had exited the building, the harsh wind attacking his face as soon as he was out. It wasn't excessively late yet, barely past six pm, but the sky was already as dark as night. Kiyoshi hurried to the station and made it just in time to catch a train back to his house. During the short ride, he reflected on his encounter with old team mate. He wasn't much different from the boy he had knew; his face was a little more masculine, and his hair were a little shorter, but he was the same polite and and calm person. He didn't know if himself had appeared different in Kurokos' eyes, as he wasn't aware of having changed in any way. 

That night, when he was watching TV like every saturday night, a small bol of sake in his hand, his eyes glanced at the phone a few times, but calling didn't cross his mind even once. Instead, he fell asleep on the couch and the following morning, he had a horrible neck pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is pretty slow paced, it's just to get an idea of what Kurokos' situation is and what goes in his mind. More KiyoKuro next chapter!

   Kuroko stared at the clock, the minute hand moving painfully slowly as it neared the big twelve at the top, which would indicate nine o'clock and time to close the shop. The animals had already been fed, the cages clean, and the only reason they weren't closed already was the fact that they also sold food and other fancy accessories. As he let his gaze travel to the various and colourful leashes, the young man was reminded that once home, he would have to take his own dog out. Nigou would probably be delighted to see him, just like he always did, and the thought brought a small smile to Kurokos' lips. At least he knew the dog wouldn't leave him. 

The clock finally hit nine and with a long sigh, Kuroko got up and stretched his back and arms, having been sitting in the same spot for more than an hour. He was sore all over and his legs were weak from remaining still so long. He took his working tag off, as well as the shirt he had to wear on his own clothes, tucking them behind the conter neatly. Retrieving his coat, he checked the cages once more, knowing he had already locked them, before turning off the lights and sneaking under the grid as it closed, using the keys the owner had given him to close everything properly. It was night time already, the street lamps shining bright in the cold air. At least it wasn't as bad as last week, and although it was still freezing there wasn't nearly as much wind and it hadn't rained in three days. Small things like that were enough to keep Kuroko happy. 

It was only a fifteen minutes walk to his house, but he achieved it in twelve, his walking pace faster than usual to keep himself warm. He lived on the third floor, which was fine by him, since it had been already hard enough to find a place which allowed animals, so he had taken it without any hesitation. Shuffling around to find the right key, he could already hear Nigou panting on the other side, and part of his earlier fatigue faded away. When he finally managed to open the door, he had to push his way inside, and he had to fight to close behind him as his dog was trying to jump on him, barking in excitement.

\- Shhh! Nigou, keep it down!, Kuroko ordered, furrowing his brows. The dog stopped barking, completely still, except for his tail that with wiggling around happily. Unable to stay mad at Nigou, Kuroko croutched down and began petting the large dog. The days when he could hide him in his coat were long gone, as Nigou had growned to be big and strong. Kuroko thought that if Kagami saw him now, then he would actually have a reason to be scared.

His hand stopped on Nigous' side, as if frozen. He had promised himself he wouldn't think of Kagami, but the two of them had shared to much for him to completely forget his friend. Every now and then, he would still see the bright smile the redhead had worn when they had won the Winter Cup; it filled him with bittersweet memories, bringing equal amount of pleasant and painful nostalgia. However, lately it had been more and more painful for him, each time he was reminded of his past happiness. Of course he had accepted this as part of growing, of becoming an adult and have responsabilities, but it didn't take any of the hurt away.

\- It's late so it should be fine if I don't put a leash on you, Kuroko mused out loud, standing up. Nigou might've understood, as he began walking in circles and jumping on Kuroko, placing his paws on his masters' chest, trying to lick his face. The show of affection never failed to cheer up Kuroko, and he had to use all his strenght to push the dog away. Although he was beginning to be rather hungry, Kuroko still turned around to open the door again, letting Nigou run down the stairs and following slowly behind. Truth be told, he was rather tired, even exhausted; on days where he had to work at the pet shop, he couldn't go to bed earlier than ten pm, which was if he was lucky, and he had to wake up at five the following morning. Seven hours of sleep wasn't terrible, but it wasn't entirely satisfying either.

Kuroko caught up to his dog at the bottom of the stairs, opening the last door separeting them from the outside. Although Nigou was overly excited, it also knew that if his owner trusted him enough to not put a leash on him, then he had to stay close as well. 

Master and pet made their way to the small park nearby, a place they hadn't been to in a while as the ground had been too muddy and wet. Obviously Nigou didn't mind, but Kuroko didn't have the energy to clean after his careless dog. Making his way to the swings, the teal-haired man sat down on one of them, waving at Nigou to go and have fun. With a sigh, left to his thought, Kuroko began rocking back and forth slowly. The sky wasn't entirely clear, and the dim light of the few visible stars was overpowered by the bright street lamps. In front of him, Kuroko could see his own breath in small white clouds, soon disolving in the air. 

Slowly, the man reached in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out before he could stop himself. His fingers were already starting to freeze and turn a vivid shade of red as he unlocked the screen, selecting his contact list and scrolling down fast, hands shaking slightly. There were multiple numbers he wanted to call, but didn't have the guts to do so. His eyes caught a familiar name and he stopped, eyes emtpy and gaze fix.

Kagami Taiga.

Considering it was already nine and a half here, it meant it was around five and a half where Kagami was; the redhead wouldn't appreciate being woken up so early - if he had gone to sleep at all. Kuroko didn't know how to picture Kagamis' life now; was he training hard? Was he more relaxed, going to parties and having fun? One thing was for sure, neither of those activities involved Kuroko. They hadn't talked in two months, three weeks. It couldn't be a coincidence, either the redhead had gotten fed up or had simply forgotten about him; maybe he had decided it was time for a new life, one that didn't involve his shadow. 

Kuroko let out a loud, shaky breath, ready to lock his phone and put it back in his pocket, as he hated indulging in his own misery. But right under the name he had been staring at moments ago, another one, a contact he had only added recently, one that didn't bring sorrow.

Kiyoshi Teppei.

This one was warmer, more comforting. It made him feel safe, even if it wasn't as strong as when they had been team mates; but there was something about Kiyoshi that made people forget about their worries, if only for a moment. Kuroko let a smile stretch his dried lips, before turning of his phone and putting it back in his coat pocket, snuggling his hands deep as they already felt numb. Now was not the time to call, the memories enough to keep him in a good mood. 

\- Nigou!, He called softly, aware that in the appartements surrounding the park, some were probably sleeping. Used to the low call, Nigou came back content, jogging peacefully next to his master as they made their way back home. Without any protest, the dog entered the small appartement and went directly to the kitchen, waiting for Kuroko to join him and give him food, like they did every night. At this point, the boy was starving, and once his dog was out of his way he put water to boil, then adding instant noodles to it. He really wanted to go to Maji Burger and get his favourite vanilla milkshake, but it was too late and the closest Maji Burger was twenty minutes away. Instead the man had to settle with his instant noodles and a cup of tea to warm himself up, eating the mediocre meal in front of the TV. Even if he was alone, he didn't feel all that lonely with Nigou snuggling into his side.

Barely paying attention to what was on screen, Kuroko began doing a list of what he had to do the next day. Since it would be a thursday, he didn't have to work at the shop, meaning that right after the last kid had been picked up at the kindergarden, he have to go grocery shopping and bring his clothes to the washing machines, since he didn't own one himself. He would have to call Kagami, then if he had time go to Maji Burger. Call Kagami, then come home to walk Nigou, call Kagami and go to bed.

Kuroko shook his head clear. He was obviously thinking too much, which in his current exhausted state wasn't a good idea. Besides, it was time to go to sleep already. Yawning, the man turned the TV off and got up, undoing the futon that he had been using as a couch until now. His salary only allowed him to own a three room accomodation, which meant he had to sleep in what could be considered the living room as well. Since the heater didn't work all that great, Kuroko prefered to sleep under three blankets and to keep his socks on. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't all that comfortable either. That's why during autumn and winter, he would allow Nigou to come sleep with him, under the blankets. Besides, the dog was great snuggling material.

He feel asleep thinking of championships and basketball; of youth and bright memories.

* * *

Barely two hours after finding sleep, Kuroko was woken up by a terrible stomach ache, and struggling to get out of bed, he barely made it to the toilets to throw up. His throat was burning and an aweful bitter and sour taste in his mouth. He was weak, so weak he didn't even make it back to his futon, shivering on the ground of his small bathroom, and soon enough Nigou came by, obviously worried for his master. Snuggling with his dog, Kuroko managed to fall asleep for a few minutes, but he couldn't stay in deep slumber and kept on drifting in and out, his head spinning and every centimetre of his skin uncomfortably itchy. Around three am, he was concious enough to throw up again, and this time it wasn't food but only acidic bile. Finally, at four am, he found the strenght to crawl back in bed, his stomach so incredibly empty that he couldn't even imagine vomitting again.

When he woke up again, it was already eight, and he was two hours late at work. Kuroko was aware of the fact that he was down with a sever fever, and that going to work now would be incredibly stupid. What if he made the children sick? That was clearly not happening. With the little energy he had, the man grabbed his phone and dialed the number to his co-worker.

\- Kuroko! Where are you? It's about time you call!

The voice was too loud and too harsh, Kuroko almost hand up immediately.

\- I'm sorry, I can't come.

He's voice was barely above a whisper, but to his own ears it sounded as if he had yelled.

\- What? I can't hear you with all that noise!

Kuroko cleared his throat.

\- I'm not coming, he tried again, his words echoing painfully in his head. I'm sick. 

\- Are you serious? Couldn't you call sooner? Now I'm on my own with all those kids, I can't handle them all!

\- I'm sorry, I'll try and come this afternoon if I feel better.

\- Yeah right, don't push yourself!, the other replied harshly. And with that he hand up.

Kuroko knew that his coworker, Ohno Misaki, wasn't a bad man at heart. He was actually a rather pleasant man to be around most of the time, but his wife was pregnant and he had recently learnt there were some complication; as a result Ohno was always on the verge of cracking. Kuroko knew it would have troubles handling all the children on his own, but at the same time he certainly didn't feel capable of taking proper care of anyone right now, not even himself. 

Nigou came nudging at his hand, and Kuroko gave him a soft pat on the hand to reassure him. Someone would have to take Nigou out for a walk if he couldn't; thinking he had planned out his day already, and now he was stuck in bed...

It suddenly hit him that he didn't have anyone to call. No close friend or relative he trusted enough to have them take Nigou out, or even check up on himself; no one that would care. His parents were probably busy and he couldn't possibly ask his grandmother when she herself was sick as well. Snuggling under the cover, Kuroko decided to avoid the issue and sleep instead, get some much needed rest. 

Being alone sucked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll try and update every saturday, but I can't promise anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have actual KiyoKuro interactions! I'm working on the next chapter but it might be posted late...

   Kiyoshi recieved the first call in the bus, while on his way to the bar. It was a long and usually uneventful thirty minutes ride, during which he would often read over his paper. He wasn't one of the brightest - and he was aware of that, hence why he had chosen to become a PE teacher - but to achieve that goal he had to be able to teach another subject as well, at high school level, and this was what he was currently struggling with. He had chosen geography, although it wasn't exactly his strong point, then again nothing was. So whenever he had the time, he would study, study and study, as it was his only option if he wanted to have a job to support himself one day; tha's why the sudden vibrations of his phone came both as a relief and a nuisance. While he knew how important it was for him to study, he didn't enjoy it - a call was the perfect excuse to take a break. 

\- Hello, Kiyoshi speaking!, he annonced, all smile.

-  _Good evening Kiyoshi-san. I hope I'm not bothering you?_ , came the response, a soft but masculine voice.

\- Ah, Kuroko! No, it's alright, I wasn't doing anything special, Kiyoshi assured while slowly closing his geography book. 

-  _I'm glad to hear that._

\- Did you want something?

For a split second, there wasn't any sound on the other side of the line; not even a breath, complete silence. It confused Kiyoshi, who wondered if the line had cut just as Kuroko spoke again.

-  _I was wondering if we could meet up tonight?_

The question was delivered calmly, casually. It wasn't as if Kiyoshi hadn't expected something like that, but at the same time it wouldn't have surprised him if neither of them had made use of the others' number. After having parted with so many of his friends, one more of one less didn't really make a difference anymore. But since the opportunity was here now, he didn't have any reason to refuse it.

\- I can't, I've got work 'till one in the morning at the bar, Kiyoshi informed after a small break.

-  _... Oh._

A few seconds past, and since Kuroko wasn't adding anything, Kiyoshi took it as his cue to take a step forward.

\- But I'm free on saturday, if that's ok?, he offered.

-  _Yes, saturday is alright._ _  
_

\- Great! What time's good for you?

\- _Eight o'clock would be great._

\- Any place you wanna go?

-  _Yes, actually. There is a small sushi bar that opened not long ago, apparently it's really good and not too expensive. I'll text you the address._

\- Fine by me. Well, until saturday I guess?

-  _I suppose so. Good evening, Kiyoshi-san._

\- Yeah, you too. 

Kiyoshi was the one to end the call, and with a deep sigh, he placed his phone back in his pocket. He didn't know what to think of the meeting he had just arranged, but couldn't deny that the thought of it pleased him. Even if Kuroko and him had never been particularly close, at least of the basketball court, it didn't mean they didn't get along in any way but had simply never took the time to really know eachother. Now might be the occasion to do so. 

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he almost missed his stop.

 

* * *

Contacting Kiyoshi had been a thougher decision than it appeared during their converstaion; after all, the night he had called, he had had Kiyoshis' number for ten days and it had become apparent that the older man wasn't about to make the first move. However, Kurokos' recent sickness had made him realize that he didn't have anyone to count on, and he knew more than anyone else that he wasn't capable of doing everything on his own, that he needed to rely on someone just as much as he needed people to rely on him. 

The bar he had suggested they meet at was twenty minutes away by bus, and by the time he made it, he was already a couple of minutes late. Hopefully for him, Kiyoshi wasn't here yet and it left Kuroko enough time to catch his breath. He wasn't wearing anything particular today - why would he be? - and had just thrown on the warmest clothes he could find without having to add over three layers. At least it wasn't a problem for him to wait outside for the other man to come. Ten minutes past, and Kuroko was wondering if maybe he had been set up when he from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a tall figure approaching rapidely. Turning his head, he was able to identify Kiyoshi with the help of the street lights.

\- Good evening Kiyoshi-san, he greeted, giving a polite nod of acknowledgement.

\- Yeah, sorry I'm late, the taller man apologized, his signature smile on his face. Kuroko nodded once more, before leading the way inside. 

The heat, strong smell and loud noise hit them both at the same time, and Kuroko had to blink back sudden tears. The teal-haired man removed his coat, and so did his companion, before consulting one an other and finally opting to sit at the bar. There were quite a lot of customers, and the chief seemed to be busy; however they didn't give the impression of being tired or stressed, and the clients were obviously delighted by their meals. This was a huge relief for Kuroko, since he had been the one to propose this place and had feared to disappoint.

\- This looks good, Kiyoshi commented, his eyes reading over the choices on the menu. 

\- I agree.

The younger man had closed his menu, have made his choices already. He wasn't particularly hungry, and it was the end of the month, meaning he didn't have much money left. Of course he had enough to afford the small restaurant, but he couldn't go overboard with the order either. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, didn't seem to be worrying the slightest and was having a hard time keeping track of all the dishes he wanted to try. Once he had made up his mind, Kiyoshi called someone over to take the order. 

\- I would like six pieces of sashimi, two chicken teriyaki, one tempura moriwase, one spicy ika and one dol sot bibimbop. 

The cook seemed a little overwhelmed by the long order, but noted it all down and didn't comment.

\- Would that be all sir? 

\- No, wait, I'd like a small bottle of sake as well.

\- Alright, the meals should be ready in-...

Kuroko cleared his throat, staring intensely at the waiter, who had obviously forgotten about him. Even now, Kuroko had only little presence without using any of his tricks. 

\- I'd like three pieces of ebi maki, three pieces of sake maki, and three pieces of saba sushi, please.

\- Right away!, the waiter assured, fleeing back in the kitchen.

By his side, Kuroko could almost feel Kiyoshi trying to hide his laugh. The older man had always found it funny when people were unable to spot Kuroko at first, when it now came naturally to him. After those few years spent apart, he still had no difficulty noticing Kuroko.

\- I can see you laughing Kiyoshi-san. Please stop it.

\- Sorry sorry, Kiyoshi tried to apologize, although his chuckling gave him away. Kuroko decided to drop the subject, there was no use in arguing right away. They had so much to catch on.

\- How is your knee doing?, the small man inquired. This immediately stopped Kiyoshis' barely hidden laugh, and he looked down at the concerned part of his body.

\- It could be better, he admitted. I have no problem walking or running, but I have to avoid straining it. Or so the doctor says, Kiyoshi added, trying to end his confession on a more lighthearted note.

\- I see. 

\- I'll be fine~

A set of sake arrived, and after thanking the waiter, Kiyoshi poured a small quantity of the alcohol in one of the bols. He was about to close the bottle before locking his gaze with Kurokos'.

\- Do you want some?

\- No thank you, I'm a light weight, Kuroko refused while shaking his head. With a shrug, Kiyoshi took a sip of his own drink. It was rather strong, but he prefered it that way. Meanwhile, Kuroko began wondering just since when had his old basketball teammate picked up drinking. Not like he disapproved in any way, after all he was of legal age and it was his right. There was nothing to worry about as long as it remained an occasional thing.

\- So how's work?, questionned Kiyoshi, once his bol was empty.

\- It's tiring, Kuroko confessed. But it's very fulfilling as well. The children are really creative and polite, it's pleasant to work with them. If only it didn't take so much of my time, it's be the ideal job.

\- You work in the kindergarden right?

\- Yes, as an assistant. But what about you, how are your studies going?

\- It's more complicated than I thought, that's for sure, the older man conceded. Did you know that to become a PE teacher, I also have to be a geography teacher?

\- No, I wasn't aware of that.

\- Well that's what I study right now. Geography. Not my prime choice but the more you know!

\- I see.

Silence settled between them, as Kiyoshi downed one more bol of sake. After so long, one would imagine they had plenty to talk about; but the topics they were dying to aboard were also the most painful ones. They had been sitting without exchanging a word for about five minutes when their orders arrived. 

\- I haven't played any basketball in a year, Kuroko finally spoke, his voice so soft it was barely audible. Kiyoshi swallowed thickly food, not looking his companion in the eyes, instead focusing on his meal.

\- Yeah, me neither. he replied after a while. 

\- I miss it.

Kiyoshi took another bol of sake, drinking it all in one go this time, while Kuroko took one of his makis. He had only eaten about three pieces, but while it wasn't delicious, he didn't really have the appetite necessary to finish his plate.

\- I miss the team.

It was Kiyoshi you spoke, but it could've been either of them; it was a reality that they had never took the time to voice, and as painful as it was, it almost felt relieving as well, to accept this fact and face it instead of avoiding it, like they both had been doing for the past few years. Acceptance was the first step toward healing; they were closer to forgiving, closer then they had ever been before.

\- Can't really be helped though, Kiyoshi pointed out, a joyless chuckle leaving his lips. Kuroko didn't react. 

\- Somehow, I feel like we're the ones left behind..., the brown-haired man added when he was only met with silence. I mean, they all followed their dreams and everything, going to America, becoming professionals, new lives and new friends...

\- I'm not unhappy, Kuroko cut in. And I know you're not either.

\- Yeah but it's not the same happiness anymore. It's different.

\- It's dull, Kuroko clarified, giving a nod. They had grown up to become bitter adults, the teal-haired man realized. An ironic smile stretched his lips and he popped a sushi in his mouth, chewing it painfully slowly. 

\- You're a wise man, Kiyoshi-san. 

\- Drop the -san, Kiyoshi ordered, before waving him off and smiling. I'm no wise man, I'm just a rambling senior, he joked while curving his back, adding to the image of an older person.

\- But if you're an elder, I should address you with proper respect, Kiyoshi- _san_ , Kuroko contered.

\- Look at you, bullying the old man that I am. Shame on you, Kuroko. 

Said boy couldn't help but chuckle at the others' complaint. It had been a while since he had been able to talk so freely with someone, and even more, someone who was going through the same impression of rejection that he was. It made his chest feel lighter, when it hadn't realized how heavy it was, and he was more peaceful when he didn't know he was affected. Kiyoshi gave him serenity he hadn't experienced in over a year. 

\- You're not gonna eat more than that?, Kiyoshi exclaimed, looking at Kurokos' plate. The younger male had eaten about half of his order, while the older had finished his dishes a few minutes ago.

\- I don't think so.

\- Is it not good?, Kiyoshi wondered, cocking a brow. His own food had been delicious, so he doubted that was the case.

\- It is, I'm simply full. You can have the rest if you'd like.

\- You sure?

\- Yes, go ahead.

Kiyoshi didn't wait to grab Kurokos' plate and in a minute tops, he had finished whatever was left. Absolutely delighted, he patted his full stomach in content. He would have to come more often, the food was tasty and the prices low. He called over the waiter and once they had paid the bill, Kuroko ending with a much smaller amount to pay than Kiyoshi, they both exited the sushi bar side by side, snuggled in their warm coats.

\- Where d'you have to go?, Kiyoshi asked, looking down at his partner of one night.

\- The bus station.

\- I gotta take the train. It's the same direction, right? Let's walk together.

Kuroko gave a nod, and they began walking in the cold october air. Although it was freewing, they weren't alking particularly fast, at least not by Kiyoshis' standards.

\- So, tell me a love story, Kiyoshi requested.

\- ... Excuse me?

\- Come on, even you should have one! From your work maybe? 

\- I'm offended, Kiyoshi-kun. And in case you forgot, I work at a kindergarden.

\- Maybe single moms...

\- I don't want to know what you're implying. However, I do get confessed to daily by one of the little girls, Kuroko informed with a smile. She said we'll get married when she's older.

\- I see you're popular with the ladies, Kiyoshi teased.

\- I must be, since the same child slapped another girl when she gave me a flower crown. 

\- How romantic, it must be true love.

\- You're the one who asked. How about y-...

\- Look! The bus station is right over here, I think it's time we split!, Kiyoshi interrupted while smiling innocently. Kuroko cocked a brow at the rude intervention, but didn't press it any further. Besides, Kiyoshi wasn't lying, it was time for them to part ways.

\- You're right. It was nice seeing you, we should meet up more often. 

\- Yeah, I had fun, let's do that again sometime. Well good night Kuroko!

Kiyoshi waved as he began walking away, and Kuroko waved back before turning around and heading toward he's own station. Once he was out of the teal-haired mans' sights, Kiyoshis' bright smile changed to a softer, melancholic one. His hands gripped the inside of his pockets tightly and his pace slowed down as he was submerged by emotions he thought he had repressed. He had made the mistake of falling in love once, and to this day he still suffered the consequences. His first heartbreak, just as painful or even worse than having to give up basketball; an ache so terrible he hoped he wouldn't have to experience ever again. But loving this much, it could only happen once in a life-time, at least he hoped so; the grief it brought wasn't worth the endearment. 

He ended up missing the train, and had to jog back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry it took so long, but from now on I can't promise any regular updates. I have too much homework piling up and a roleplay blog to attend to. Hope that the chapter is still enjoyable.

   The streets were never calm here; it was as if the city never slept, and Kagami loved it. When he had to leave early in the morning, like it was often the case, he would see the clash of two worlds. Some had just been kicked out of a club and were either trying to get home or waiting for a café to open so they could get coffee; other were just about to open their small shops, while sweepers were cleaning the streets before the rush hour. In moments like these, Kagami felt at ease, like home. Sometimes the redhead would wait for a place to open and he would get a good breakfast, while other times he would have to jog or even run so he wouldn't be late to practice. 

Today, however, there wasn't any particular reason for Kagami to be out so early. Yet here he was, wandering the streets aimlessly, his eyes red and hurting from the lack of sleep while unrelated and random thoughts ran through his mind. He was exhausted, had been for the past three days, but each night he would lie in bed, either too hot or too cold, turning the pillow around again and again, throwing it off and later on picking it up, changing clothes, nothing seemed to work. The most frustrating part was that Kagami couldn't seem to make any sense of it; he wasn't sad, depressed, angry, everything was going for the better and still he couldn't get any sleep. Well, not literaly; he was able to sleep, but only by intervals of minutes, and in the dark of the night it appeared to him as if he hadn't even closed his eyes. As a result, he was more cranky during the day, his appetite was bigger, and most importantly his play was greatly affected. The players had noticed, and so had the coach; some were worried, other were seeing it as an opportunity to take his place, the one he had worked so hard for. 

A desperate anger took over the young man and he kicked the nearest lamp post, hurting his foot in the process, and a mix of japanese and english cusses left his lips. Clenching his fists tightly to the point of shaking, Kagami had to fight back a cry and instead could only let the softest of whimpers escape his throat. This couldn't go on for long. Staying of the court was killing him, and the perspective of losing the job he loved the most was terrifying. Besides, while remarkably skilled, he wasn't exactly part of the tallest players, something other tended to insist on. He had to be at his best, all the time. To beat Aomine, to beat Midorima, to play against all those amazing basketballers out there...

Damn this he misses it.

* * *

-... And the little princess was happy forever, Kuroko finishes, closing the small picture book. Beside him, Murata Junko is still staring blankly with small tears in the corner of her eyes. The story had meant to cheer her up, but it seemed it had only shaken her further; with a sigh, Kuroko put his hand on her shoulder, making the little girl look his way. 

\- What is it Junko-chan?, the teacher wonders, a warm smile stretching his lips softly. With a sob, the child tried to fight back the tears, but they were already rolling down her cheeks. Rubbing her eyes, she then looked right back up to look Kuroko in the eyes, doing her best to be brave.

\- M-maybe Mum and Dad don't love me anymore, she sobbed, more tears coming down. Remaining calm, Kuroko pulled a tissue out of his pocket and brushed the salty droplets away with one hand, petting Junkos' head with the other. 

\- Of course they do. You're their little princess, just like in the book. Kuroko smiled again, cupping her chin and softly rubbing her cheek. Don't worry, alright? They love you more than anything in the world.

\- R-really?

\- Yes, really. Now go wash your face with the other kids and Ohno sensei, alright?, Kuroko patted the girls' back and she nodded, a faint smile on her face as she hurried back to the group of kids. Standing back up, the man looked outside, noticing the dark clouds forming in the sky. The weather had been pretty good this morning, cold but sunny, however it seemed like the rain hadn't been kept away long enough. Glancing down at his watch, Kuroko sighed softly, knowing that soon the parents would come pick up their children, and that, as it was a thursday, he didn't have to go to the pet store to work. No, what bothered him was the fact that the coat he was used to wearing during cold days had been torned by Nigou, which meant he had to go buy another as soon as possible. His current garnement wasn't going to last much longer against the rain, let alone the snow. At least money wasn't going to be an issue, he just had to find the time. Maybe tonight, on his way home...

\- Kuroko, can you come help me out please?, Ohno called from the other room, where all the children were waiting. 

\- Yes, coming, Kuroko replied while moving to the other room. Ohno had sat the children in a circle, and now that their faces and hands were clean, they were enjoying a small snack. Ohno waved at Kuroko to come with him, smiling softly. Although he had been tensed a few days ago, the man seemed more relaxed now, and was back to his usual caring self. 

\- I was thinking of taking the kids on a trip, the older man explained, keeping his voice low enough so said kids wouldn't hear. Sitting down next to him, Kuroko gave him a curious but interested look.

\- What sort of trip do you have in mind, Ohno-kun?

\- Maybe just take them in the park with a lunch, Ohno exposed, glancing at the children to check everything was alright before looking back at Kuroko. Next week will be the last time we get any sun for a while, so I thought it might be a good opportunity~ They'll need to bring boots though, and a rain coat, but it'll be great, don't you think?

\- Yes, you're right, Kuroko admitted with a smile. The children generally loved the trips in the park, and so did he. Besides, the enthiusiasm of Ohno was heart warming. It would be nice to tell the parents tonight as well. Did you have a specific date in mind?

\- I was thinking tuesday, the meteo said the weather would be good. And I know you don't have your extra job that day, so you won't be exhausted~

Kuroko nodded, geniunely happy that Ohno had taken his own freetime in account. Trips were much more tiring than simply staying here like they usually did, so Kuroko was glad to know that after such a day he would be able to go directly home. 

\- Say, Kuroko-sensei, Ohno-sensei, I'm done eating!, A little boy named Akihiko proudly annonced, fingers and face dirty with jam. Ohno smiled warmly at the boy, petting his head.

\- You're a good boy~ Now, let's get you cleaned up, alright?, Ohno proposed, before standing up. Alright, if you've finished eating come with me to get cleaned up, if you haven't finished yet Kuroko-sensei will stay with you!, he annonced, turning towards the sinks. About two thirds of the children stood up and happily followed him, holding their hands up so they wouldn't dirty anything. Looking at them, Kuroko couldn't help but find them absolutely adorable.

Maybe in the future, he'll have kids of his own.

* * *

   Pouring the cold water in his burning hands, Kagami then threw it at his own face, panting heavily. The palm of his hands was overly sensitive, each contact oddly uncomfortable for him, only water managing to ease the weird itch. Practice had seemed like a leaving hell today, even if really, Kagami knew he had had worse plenty of time before. But his body was slumpish, his steps slow, his strides short and his jumps average at best; the coach wasn't too happy about this, while other players had taken the opportunity to do their best and try to outdo Kagami, succeeding on more occasions than they should have. 

Staring back up and meeting his own eyes in the mirror, Kagami felt like punching something, anything, but then again it knew it wouldn't help and he barely had any strenght in his arms anymore. With a long sigh, the redhead shook his head, water drops flying around him, before turning off the water. He rarely took showers right after pracice as it didn't take him too long to get home and he didn't have to use the public transports, so there wasn't really any problems if he smelled a little. Besides, his own shower was a lot better, and he could stay for as long as he liked without having to share with anybody. After putting on the uniform jacket, Kagami zipped it halfway up and grabbed his bag, in which he had already stuffed his clothes, drinks and snacks. A few players were still in the locker room, so Kagami muttered a 'bye' before leaving.

He had expected to go home directly, but right at the doors of the training center his coach was clearly waiting, and as soon as Kagami was in his line of vision the middle aged man called out for him. Now, this couldn't be good. Making his way over to the coach, Kagami had to swallow, his saliva suddenly thick and his lips dry, unable to make a sound, his legs barely able to support his weight. That was it. The coach was going to scold him, take him of the first string maybe, tell him it wasn't worth it anymore. That would be the end of it. Maybe he had choosen Justin, who was much taller, or Alan, who was a great dunker. Maybe he'd have to forget about basketball, to find another job, he who had never studied anything...

\- Taiga, the coach began, and his voice was just as serious as ever, carrying Kagamis' death sentence.

\- Yes coach?

\- You've been out of it the last few weeks. I can't keep you on the team if you're like that.

Ah, there it was. Kagamis' head was suddenly empty, a strange distant high pitched sound in his ears, his vision sharper than usual, and the feeling that somehow he was falling when really, nothing was going on. He couldn't move a muscle, couldn't say anything, couldn't eve think anything over how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

\- I understand, he managed to reply, his voice foreign to his own ears, as if he wasn't the one speaking at all.

\- I willing to give you one chance. Take a week off, and when you come back, I want you ready.

And suddenly he could breath, the blood rushing in his veins, his body going hot but weak; he goes from numb to concious, from desperate to fighter.

\- I can't take a week!, he argued, knowing full well what it meant. If he left, he could be sure that by the time he got back, someone would've taken his position, and this was what he had feared for the last few days. But the coach had mentionned weeks; just how long had he been getting worse? 

\- Either you do or I'm kicking you off the team, the coach replied, his eyes hardening. Kagami knew him enough to see that he was offered a once in a life time opportunity, he couldn't blow his last chance just yet.

\- Ok, I understand, he mumbled, looking down at his basketball shoes. Thank you, coach.

The young man felt his coach nod, before leaving. Looking back up again, Kagami sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he finally exited the sport facility, knowing he wouldn't be coming here for the following week. One problem remained though; if he couldn't find sleep again, then this week off would be the definite end of his career, before it had even probably started.

* * *

   Kuroko gave a faint smile to the cashier as she handed him his bag, before exiting through the automatic doors of the shop. Just like he had planned, the man had been able to stop by and by a new coat; it was very simple, long and dark blue with two pockets, and very similar to the one Nigou had destroyed a few weeks prior. Well, at least Kuroko hoped this coat wouldn't have the same fate, as it had been rather expensive and Kuroko was already fond of it. 

Walking down the street, the artificial lamps reflecting on the wet ground, the teal haired man was delighted to notice that the light rain had stopped already, which meant the small trip back to his appartement would be a dry one, and more importantly that he wouldn't have to deal with a wet Nigou after their evening walk. All in all, it seemed like tonight would be good, relaxing. Huming softly, the boy made it home fairly quickly, Nigou just as excited as ever to ee him. Kuroko only took the time to swap coats, making sure to chance his phone and keys from one garnement to another, before heading out with the husky. 

It wasn't too cold outside, but Kuroko was fairly content to notice just how much warmer he felt in his new coat. It made him a little fuzzy inside, something he associated with comfort and happiness. He began huming again, the same tune as a few minutes ago, before stopping mid-song.

Where did he know this tune from? Huming again, Kuroko tried to concentrate and find it's origin, closing his eyes and stopping any movement, but was unable to remember it. Beside, he couldn't even think of any instruments or voice, simply the tune... 

His eyes shot open, and his heart clenched ever so slightly. Ah, he knew were this tune came from, and why he couldn't remember the song; simply because he had never learnt it or actually heard it before. All he knew was the tune, a tune Kagami would hum while practicing basketball, when he thought no one could hear him; one Kuroko had picked up after spending so much time playing with the redhead, a tune who seemed so much more nostalgic now that he knew where it came from. 

Curious as to why his master had stopped, Nigou jogged back to the motionless Kuroko and nuzzled his palm with his snout, trying to give his support and crying the way only dogs could. Smiling a little, Kuroko bend down and petted the dogs' head, smiling softly.

\- I'm ok, he assured, just thinking of an old friend. You remember Kagami-kun, don't you Nigou? I wonder what he would say if he saw you now...

The husky wiggled it's tail, happy to see his master smile, although obvioulsy he didn't have any understanding of Kurokos' words. The man stood up again and began walking back, judging they had spent enough time outside as it was, hands burried deep in his pocket, the fingers of his left hand grazing his phone hesitantely. How many times had he repeated this motion? And just like every time, he eventually pulled the phone out; just like every time, he turned it on and stared at the contact list, deploring how short it was. His fingers hovered over the same name; and then he turned it off, putting it back in his pocket, grabbing the keys with his right hand instead.

Ah, he was so tired.

* * *

   For a few minutes, Kagami had hoped that this night would be different, that he would finally be able to sleep; the bed had felt inviting and comfortable when he had laid down, the blanket soft and pleasant against his skin, providing a nice warmth. He had closed his eyes, cleared his mind, but sleep had refused to come; getting more grumpy as time passed, the fabric of the covers now feeling itchy, the warmth making him sweat, the matress to soft under his weight, incapable of remaining still. The same pattern again, just like every night, and at three am he's given up and is just staring at the ceiling, which he can barely see in the dark. In his mind, he's ressassing over and over again what'll happen to him when he gets back to practice. Just as exhauted, worse than he had been before, it wouldn't take long before the coach would kick him off the team; Kagami couldn't even bring himself to be sad, he had accepted this as a reality and felt empty.

A sudden noise startled him, making his heart skip a beat, before realizing it was his phone. Now that he didn't have to wake up at a fixed hour, Kagami at turned off the alarm. What could it be, at such an hour? Sitting up, he reached over and flipped the phone open, not in the mood to deal with anything now.

\- What d'you want?, he groaned, falling flat on his back. However, the annoyed expression was quickly erased from his feature, replaced by a surprised one, and he nearly dropped the phone. The voice he hadn't heard in so long; incredibly calm, soft, giving the impression of lacking any kind of feelings to those who didn't know it. It sent a shiver through his whole body and he swallowed, speechless. 

-  _Hello Kagami-kun. It's been a while..._

 


End file.
